


Skating in the Past.

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Garcy Songfic Bingo, Ice Skating, Love, sort of date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy and Flynn share a moment of Normalcy in 1954. Just some random Christmas fluff.





	Skating in the Past.

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Flynn asked in amusement as Lucy was struggling to stay upright as they skated around the pond. It was nearly magical given it was 1954 and they were ice skating at Christmas time.

Families, couples skating around them, the place decked out in decorations. Music pumped out on speakers, Perry Como’s hit ‘Home for the Holidays’ played over the crowd, keeping into the Christmas spirit of Joy and Whimsy. The only thing ruining the fantasy was that Lucy sucked at ice skating. The only person saving her continuously from getting a wet backside was Flynn.

“I have this.” Lucy said, but just as she said it, she lost balance. ”Whoa-UH” She exclaimed as she was about to fall face first when Flynn caught her. "Or I don't." she grumbled.

“It's ok, I got you.” He assured her in a low voice that made Lucy's heart skipped a beat and pleasure unfurled within at the seemingly innocuous comment. She always felt safe with him, she enjoyed being in his arms. They shared a look as they felt the delicious tension of anticipation between them, the moment when Lucy wanted him to kiss her but instead he helped her find her balance on the ice skates. Then they back to skating side by side, except Lucy held onto his arm giving up any pretence that she could skate on her own. Flynn didn't mind at all.

“Why are you so good at everything?” Lucy asked, Flynn had been skating circles around her ever since they got on the ice. It was annoying that nearly everything came naturally to him.

“I once had to go undercover as a figure skater.” Flynn deadpanned, Lucy frowned.

“Seriously?” She asked him.

“No.” he said with a chuckle and Lucy scowled as she was never sure of when he was joshing her. “My mother loved Christmas, so every year she had a checklist. Ice skating was on it.” He told Lucy.

“You magically got the knack of ice skating from skating once a year?” she asked in annoyance as she wondered what he struggled with when it came to normal every day life things. 

“No, we had an ice rink and it was a popular place to hang out at when I was a kid. Especially in the summer, when it was too hot for the beach.” He told her.

“So, you played hockey and picked up the girls?” Lucy asked, she tried to imagine him doing normal things given their lives were quite the opposite. She liked learning about his life and while he wasn't tight lipped, he didn't really talk about his life unless prodded a little.

“No, I just skated every once a while with some friends. Nothing special.” He told her with a grin which told her there was definitely some flirting with girls.

“You’re just naturally talented at everything, aren't you?” Lucy asked dryly, she watched as an elderly couple passed them with speed and grace of years of being on the ice. She loved Christmas time in different time periods, it just felt magical and wondrous. The most simple things like a couple ice skating seemed more romantic, the children cuter and the families more warm. Lucy felt maybe it was just her looking through rose coloured glasses but she felt more connected in the past where they lacked technology than she did in the present.

“I’m just more coordinated than you.” Flynn quipped but it was also true and bringing her back to their conversation. Yes, Lucy worked at improving her coordination but she still had her moments. “Did you never go skating as a kid or in college?” he asked.

“No, I roller-skated. You know, 2 wheels on each side of the shoes. My mother wouldn’t let me roller-blade or ice skate. Too dangerous, in her mind.” Lucy said, she didn’t want to admit it but her mother coddled her and Amy quite a lot in their youth. It wasn’t really until College that Lucy really let loose but her most rebellious act was being in a band. It was the tamest of bands, as they barely drink and didn’t do any drugs. “A lot of things were dangerous in her mind. I didn't want to disappoint her.” She added.

“Parents like to protect their children.” Flynn said diplomatically as he could given that Lucy’s mother had plans for Lucy as adult were more dangerous than ice skating. But he didn't want to open that can of worms as they were enjoying themselves.

“True but this is fun. I'd want my kids to do it.” Lucy said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. But she wanted to be happy. She didn’t want to talk about her mother or Rittenhouse. Not now, when she had the illusion of normalcy. She was also starting to feel a little more comfortable on her skates. It felt like she was starting to skate than Flynn dragging her.

“You might change your tune when they fall over and cry." Flynn said in amusement.

"Maybe." Lucy said as she wasn't sure what she would do but she had felt sympathy for the little boy who had fallen over only ten minutes ago. She was sure if it had been her kid, she'd probably be worried and upset instead of the cool mum who told their kid to 'buck up'.

"You know, we should have hot chocolate and toasted chestnuts before we go home.” He suggested as they skated around the frozen over lake. He guided them around a raucous child that was on a mission to tumble as many people as he could.

“I’d love that, but not for a while. I just want to enjoy the fact that I’m getting the hang of this.” Lucy said joyfully as she leaned less and less on him for support. Flynn loosened his hold until he just held her hand. He watched the smile on her lips as she glided beside on him on the ice. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her smile, the light blush on her cheeks.

“Keep your eyes forward. I won’t save you from falling on your ass. I will laugh at you.” Lucy told him as she caught him watching her. Flynn chuckled as he did as she suggested. He took a deep inhale, enjoying the cold air and the sounds of every day life. For right now, it was their reality and they would embrace it until they had to leave.


End file.
